Beavis and Butt-head
Beavis and Butt-head are the stars of the animated comedy series of the same name and despite being the "heroes" of the show are actually a good example of a protagonist villain, being extremely vulgar and idiotic with a tendency to exhibit extremely antisocial behavior towards every other character in the show (including each other). Beavis and Butt-head are not exactly evil in the respect of wishing major harm on others but they are also very much against the standards of what most would consider an acceptable social norm - this serves to make them heroes to some and obnoxious antagonists to others, in truth though the duo are more amoral in nature: though they definitely have criminal leanings. Beavis especially was prone to having a pyromaniac personality until controversies caused the creators to edit out his more extreme fire-raising stunts, despite this Beavis is actually the more passive of the duo while Butt-head provides a more aggressive attitude: Butt-head is also known to enjoy regularly abusing Beavis - despite this the two remain friends. Personality The two are stupid, perverted, ignorant, and do not seem to be aware of their actions when it comes to the personalities of the duo. Some of the More Antagonistic Things the Duo Have Done *Stole one of their neighbor's cars while being paid to wash it, then caused a car-crash via ignoring red lights (response to said crash was "cool!") *Deliberately held up customers at their work, later abandoned them completely. *One episode focused on the duo's continual quest to master the art of ringing bells and running away, so as to infuriate others (they never got the hang of it). *Butt-head shot down a jet plane and neglected to help the trapped passengers, after weakly attempting to open the the hatch they gave up without bothering to read the instructions. *Beavis sabotaged the program of an intelligent boy's computer connections, reducing him to his moronic level and robbing him of his ability to think. *Bullied customers at Burger World while working at the restaurant. *Frequently call others names, including each other. *Influenced a Japanese exchange student to become as crude as them. *Used an ATM card left by an NBA player and stole the tremendous amount of money as it flowed from the machine-although they are later arrested for this act. *They frequently vandalize their fan Stewart's house (such as making a mess by "borrowing" their blender and ransacking the place when they believed it was the end of the world) and often leave him to be blamed for it all. They also frequently break objects belonging to others, such as Tom Anderson's tools and tool shed, and David Van Driessen's guitar and 8-track tapes. *Stole their neighbor's credit card and use it to buy a lot of expensive pets. *Stole their Tom Anderson's steamroller and demolished much of the school including the teacher's lounge. *Stole army drones and caused destruction. *Drove Principal McVicker to a mental breakdown by their insane laughter and showed a cold indifference to his suffering with their laughter driving Mr. Van Driessen towards a mental breakdown at the end. *This is more accidental, but after getting kidnapped, they got out of the trunk, Beavis first, and caused many highway accidents. (Butt-head, again, his response was just simply "cool!".) *Got Stewart to look up pornography in the school library, which got the three in trouble. They also got Stewart arrested by a cop while they were the ones that were "couch fishing" an old lady instead of Stewart. *Stole two kids' Trick-or-Treat bags, then got their father to beat them brutally. Later they eat all of Mr. Anderson's candy he was going to give to the trick-or-treaters. Later Beavis as Cornholio steals a kid's trick-or-treat bucket that resembles a Jack-O-Lantern, and then later the Crazy Old Farmer gets Butt-head to kill Beavis with him. *Stole Billy Bob's scooter and got Billy Bob to go berserk on them. Gallery Beavis and Butt-head.gif Beavis & Butt-Head.jpg|The idiots sitting on the couch. Uhhuhhuhhuh.jpg|Uhhuhhuhhuh! Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Anti Heroes Category:Comedic Villains Category:Dimwits Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Titular Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Paramount Villains Category:Karma Houdini Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Malefactors Category:Pyromaniacs Category:Mischievous Villains Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Abusers Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Teenage Villains Category:Humans Category:Male Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Misogynists Category:Perverts Category:Jerks Category:On & Off Villains Category:Partners in Crime Category:Sadists Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Slanderers Category:Fan Villains Category:Thief Category:Criminals Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Vandals Category:Polluters Category:Outcast Category:Power-Tool Users Category:Liars Category:Incriminators Category:Weaklings Category:Mutilators Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Amoral Category:Murderer Category:Magnificent Bastards